Bark at the Moon
by herfderf
Summary: Part 2: Stolen.
1. Chapter 1

**Bark at the Moon**

The werewolf howled. The moon was full tonight, and it was time for some fun. He felt his body begin to change. Fur sprouted and grew covering his skin. Muscles bulged, his forelimbs lengthened, his nails grew into claws, his snout grew very wolf-like, as did his entire head. His teeth lengthened and sharpened. Muscles grew around the upper portion of his back, hunching him over slightly. His feet turned to paws and he grew a bushy wolf tail from his tailbone and lastly, a final surge of pain in his head as he felt his senses expand, and the night sky suddenly didn't seem so dark. His hearing dramatically increased along with his sight, smell, agility, speed, strength, and perception. These werewolf abilities allowed him to feel Seras Victoria's eyes on him hear the click of her _Harkonnen _as it loaded and fired, see the abnormally large round fly toward him, sidestep the incoming shell, and focus his attention on the young vampire on the tree behind him.

"Dammit! I missed him!" Seras swore. _What's this, police girl, losing your touch? _A voice in her head asked.

_No, I mean he dodged it! _Came the agitated reply. _Oh he did, did he? _The voice chuckled. Her master was teasing her again. _Well, you started to drink blood now, this one might actually be a challenge for you._

The werewolf turned around and looked at her. His tail came up swayed from side to side. He barked and charged toward her with astonishing speed. She brought up the butt of her _Harkonnen_ and smashed it into the charging werewolf's head.

He reeled backwards and steadied himself. He allowed himself to study the vampire. She was in her early twenties, a few feet shorter then him in his werewolf state. She had blonde hair, down to her eyes in the front and just brushing her shoulders in the back. Her eyes were red. She wore a uniform with shield patches on the chest and left shoulder that said 'Hellsing.' And speaking of chest, she had a rather large bust size. Her tight uniform ended with a miniskirt, the rest of her long legs covered by stockings that were the same color as the rest of her uniform. She was GORGEOUS. He let out a pleased growl from the bottom of his throat.

Seras saw him tilt his head downwards and sideways, saw the amber eye rove up and down her body, and she heard the low rumble come from him. She didn't get it. She heard her master's voice in her head. He was laughing. _He's checking out your body, _came Alucard's voice. _And from the looks of things, he likes what he sees._ Seras' face changed expression. Her red eyes narrowed to slits. He was even smiling, or as close to smiling as a werewolf can get. Saliva dripped from his massive jaws. "Y-You PERVERT!!" she stammered out, whipping up her _Harkonnen_, reloading it and firing it in one smooth motion. The werewolk only had time for a startled yelp before the round exploded.

The smoke cleared, revealing the werewolf splayed on its back, his ribcage broken open and blood flowing freely. Seras smirked, _That'll teach him, the perv_, she thought. But then the wounds started to close back up, the blood ceasing to flow.

_Damn, that hurt... How come she shot me for that? Most vampire chicks have no virtue..._

The werewolf stepped to his feet, snarling. Seras hurriedly started stuffing another shell into her _Harkonnen_. The werewolf started to run in a circle around her. Seras tried to draw a bead on him, but even her vampire senses could not keep up with him. Suddenly the werewolf closed the gap, flashing toward her and wrenching the _Harkonnen_ from her hands and tossing it over his shoulder. He gripped her by the neck with his left arm and lifted her above him.

With his right arm he slashed through her head. He stood there, unsure what to do with his seemingly defeated opponent. The blood spurting from her head stopped in midair. It went back into her head, which reformed. She turned her left arm into pure shadows, raising it above her head. Her shadow arm came down swiftly on his left arm, slicing through it with ease. Howling, the werewolf backhanded her into a tree. As Seras staggered up, he held his severed left arm to the stump. With a grunt, the blood and muscles reattached themselves. Seras uprooted the tree behind her and swung it at the werewolf. He leaped onto it and started to run down it towards her. She dropped the trunk and slashed with her shadow arm at chest level. He slid underneath it and swiped at her stomach. Seras grabbed his wrist, stopping it. The werewolf raised her above his head. Still clinging to his wrist, he brought her crashing down into the tree trunk. Pinning her there with one of his claws, he reached down and tore her intestines from her stomach. He was hungry. He brought her innards to his jaws...

And then her intestines started to writhe and darken. Shadows ran up and down them, eyes and mouths starting to open up. The shadow snakes then coiled around his limbs. Seras stood up, lifting him into the air and giving him a bloodthirsty grin. The werewolf snarled at her and clawed the shadow/intestine/snakes binding him to her. He severed them and fell to the ground with a thump. Growling, he got back up, only to have Seras slash him deeply across the snout. Ignoring the wound, which healed even as he moved, he landed a tremendous uppercut on her, knocking her into the air. But instead of coming down to his waiting jaws, shadowy wings spread from her back. Remaining there suspended in midair, Seras summoned clouds of shadow bats, sending them down upon the werewolf. They swarmed around him, obscuring him from her view. She waited a few seconds.

The werewolf leaped clear of the cloud of shadow bats. Time seemed to slow down as the werewolf loomed in front of her. His amber yellow eyes caught her ruby reds, both clouding with bloodlust. Both their strikes came at the same time. They landed on the ground a few yards apart. A large gash had appeared in her throat, while the werewolf had four long deep slashes in his face, disfiguring him. Both their wounds were healing already.

"ENOUGH!"

A man's voice rang through the woods.

"Clearly, neither of you have any idea how to destroy each other."

The voice made them pause. A shadowy rift opened between the two. From it stepped a tall man dressed in long red coat. He wore a wide-brimmed fedora and sunglasses on his head, obscuring most of his skin. A few strands of black hair hung from underneath the fedora. Glancing at Seras, he saw recognition in her eyes.

_Damn, another vampire. And I feel a connection between the two. And I can feel power radiating from him, but like it's restricted somehow._

"Seras, secure him for me would you?" the vampire asked.

"Yess, masster, as you dessire," she replied in a sibilant hiss. The fur on the werewolf's neck stood up.

Shadows whipped out of her left arm, wrapping around his arms, legs, and neck. Vans pulled up. Men in uniforms similar to Seras' dashed out. They wore armor similar to S.W.A.T. officers, but carried different weapons. The werewolf recognized an MP5 among them, but the rest were unfamiliar to him. Retrieving the _Harkonnen, _Seras stood to attention. A black limousine pulled up. Out stepped a woman dressed in an expensive suit, smoking a cigar. She was the kind of woman who immediately commanded respect.

"So this is the one, huh?" she asked, sizing the werewolf up. He WAS different, she thought.

"Yes master, this is the one," answered the vampire in red. _The mystery deepens, _thought the werewolf dryly.

"Seras, put him in the containment truck, we're taking this one back to the mansion," the woman ordered.

"Yes sir, Sir Integra," Seras complied with the woman, who was Integra Hellsing.

"Alucard, you are to assist Seras in escorting the animal back to HQ," Integra said, turning the vampire in the red coat. "Yes master, of course," Alucard answered, with a bow and subservience that the werewolf found unsettling.

The werewolf was lifted into a truck, dumped there, and locked in. A number of seals prevented him from breaking out, but he could still bang around. "Everyone, back to HQ," ordered Integra, returning to her limousine. The vehicles started up again back down the road, with Alucard and Seras flying overhead, and the werewolf thrashing around in the truck.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**Hoped you enjoyed it, gracious reader. Please review, I would like some feedback. I'll update as soon as I've planned out the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing and characters belong to Kouta Hirano-san, not me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

The werewolf sat in the back of the truck, frustrated. First day back in the real world and already he'd gotten captured again. _By yet another secret organization_, he thought moodily. From the glimpse of the truck he'd gotten before being dumped so unceremoniously in, it was almost a big rig. He was put in a trailer attached to the truck, securely closed. He tried to slam through the steel, but a bunch of seals prevented him from breaking out. Not to mention an escort that consisted of a bunch of armed men and a couple of vampires. The men he could kill with ease, but the vampires were a different story.

_The one girl had been enough, but her sire as well? At least,__ I think that's her sire……….Why else would she call him master? He called her Seras. That's beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Her powers aren't yet mature, yet she displays incredible potential. And her master? I can feel power emanating from him. But he seems to be holding it back. Both of them at their potential would be……………..devastating……….._

He looked down at himself. Still in his werewolf form, he couldn't speak, as canine vocal cords are unsuited for speaking human's tongue. His normally extraordinary senses were sent to dizzying heights. He could feel the unease seeping from the driver's seats, though he couldn't see them. He took some small pleasure in spooking them whenever he howled or thrashed around.

His senses hadn't been that sharp before, not when he had been a normal werewolf…………………

He could feel the emotions seeping from the vampires guarding the truck. They were complicated, difficult to decipher. From Seras……… mixed reactions. Duty for one, the woman called Integra was obviously her superior, same with the vampire Alucard. He could still taste mild anger at his rather animalistic first impression, but there was a feeling of curiosity despite herself. _Heh, feels like she's interested in me a little bit. _He sensed arrogance too, but that was probably rubbing off…………..

…………..From Alucard. He was watchful, alert, even more so then Seras. He felt protectiveness for Seras from Alucard, as well as curiosity towards HIM. It wasn't like her's, though. More like anticipation, like a cruel child thinking of how to torture his pets, but also like an expert eagerly sizing up the competion and hoping for a challenge.

From Integra, she was deep in thought, a brilliant mind at work. Like a chess player planning their next move, or generals deciding what course of action to take. He knew what she was thinking about: what to do with her new specimen. He could piece together what she viewed him as. A lab animal. _How flattering, another secret organization is going to cut me open and poke and prod around and stick sharp things in uncomfortable places……….._

He knew he was losing himself again, losing himself to another fit of animalistic fury. He let himself go for a while, beating his frustration out on the trailer.

Alucard heard crashing from the trailer. "He's at it again," he muttered.

"Again? I thought he beat it all out," Seras said, "good thing Integra thought of that seal."

"Indeed. Tell me, Seras, what do you think of our little pet down there?" Alucard asked his fledgeling. Seras looked up at him.

"He seems really mad now, but not quite about getting captured. Like something else is bothering him."

Like werewolves, vampires also had supercharged senses, and ESP of sorts.

The thrashing lessened in intensity and speed. Alucard noticed, but said nothing.

"And? Anything else?" he prodded.

"Well…………"

The violence in the trailer below came to a complete halt.

"He's definitely very strong, and he can probably fend for himself, but he seems………..tired, like he's been through this before and wants it to stop. And when he looks at me, he seems………..at ease almost."

Beneath them, the werewolf was listening intently to their conversation. His senses took in every word, relishing the sound of her voice like he would never hear it again. Revelled in the complicated feelings that she was trying to put into words. He spent the rest of the trip indulging his senses in her confusion. If only he could just see her………..

Alucard could feel the werewolf's senses reaching out around him. It had spent most of the trip reaching around itself, grasping emotions and sifting through moods and surface thoughts. He had also noticed the werewolf placed particular attention on Seras. It was as if it had spent a long time in isolation or confinement. Seras had felt the attention given to her, too. It thrilled her and disgusted her at the same time, like………when Pip would hit on her…………

Even Integra and the rest of the humans could feel it's senses sweep through them. And quite frankly, it unsettled them. Having another creature of the night around like Alucard or Seras but with more inquisitiveness was quite uncomfortable, considering their previous experience with werewolves. Not to mention a 9 foot tall man-wolf looked scary enough on it's own.

They had arrived at the mansion, and the captive was frantically looking for an escape route. He figured it would be best to just make a run for it when they opened the door. He heard movement at the lock heard the lock opening and the priming of firearm's mechanisms. He turned as the doors swung open.

The werewolf came shooting out, scattering Wild Geese mercenaries like ninepins. He could feel the wind again, whistling through his ears. He almost made it.

_Almost there……….._ he turned and looked back. Alucard was aiming at him with a large white magnum. The gun kicked twice, coughing two rounds toward him. Both bit into his thighs, not doing lasting damage but sending him toppling to the ground. He got up as the wounds slowly began to heal.

_Dammit, silver bullets, _the fugitive thought. _And their in fused with mercury and blessed, too. _

He also saw Seras hovering above him, her left arm once again becoming shadows and trapping him in a supernatural cage. He howled with lament. Right now, he wanted nothing more to gut his captors, to see them scream, to see wounds spill open and not close up…………………

Seras winced at the killing intent she felt washing from her captive. The _Jackal_'s bullets had merely slowed him down, and without the _Casull _to effectively back up her _Harkonnen_, they were lagging behind in ranged support. She flew back to the ensemble. Everyone looked up as Seras returned.

"My my, a little spirited, aren't you?" Integra remarked casually. The werewolf snapped at her.

"Come, I prepared a special enclosure for our new 'exhibit.'"

The werewolf snarled; she was purposely treating him like an animal, and he knew it.

They entered the mansion, which was quite elegant, but they didn't give him a tour. Instead, they went down. _It'll be impossible to escape from this,_ he realized with dismay. Anger gave way to depression, and Seras felt the resistance slacken, now becoming mere dead weight.

_Three more years of probing, poking, and experimenting, oh joy,_ he thought. They continued down till they came to a door that said: SPECIMEN ROOM, SUBJECT ENTRANCE.

The "special enclosure" was little more than a stark white room that had a water dish and a single light swinging from the ceiling.

_Well, it's better than the other one I got locked in, _he remarked.

Seras dumped him in there, but with some care, Alucard and the werewolf noticed. He did not get up, instead laying on the floor in a heap. Integra turned to her subordinates.

"We'll commence observations when the moon goes down at dawn," she stated. "Alucard, Seras, you are to be here for this."

"Yes master," both vampires stated. They were underground so the sun couldn't touch them.

They all left the room, leaving the werewolf to his misery and bad memories.

**-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Dawn had come.

Underground in the Hellsing family dungeons, the werewolf had reurned to his human form. He was sane like this. Most of the time, at least.

And his head hurt like hell. He knew it wasn't supposed to hurt this much when the moon went down. Looking down, he examined at his body in it's human form. His nails were more clawlike than they should've been. He was clad in an unzipped hoodie, t-shirt, and cargo pants, all loose fitting and camo-patterned. He kicked off his shoes and socks. His footclaws were longer than normal, too. His socks had holes in them, he noticed.

Oh well, he'd save them for something later.

Putting them back on, he continued his examination. He looked under his shirt. After three years of neglect, his body wasn't quite as impressive as it was when he had been in the wild. Being half starved for most of the time didn't help either. He had work to do, if he managed to escape from captivity.

He noticed his arms and legs were longer. Whether that was because three years had passed or because of the experimentation he wasn't sure, probably both. What bothered him was the headaches. Before, it was only supposed to last for a few minutes, then go away. Now though, it had lasted for at least half an hour. He knew that if these headaches went on like this, he'd lose control during transformations. And even before he was captured, when he was younger, he'd had trouble. Loss of control, excessive bloodshed, overpowering instinctual urges, and other madness plagued him since conception.

He felt the inside of his mouth with his tongue, feeling the long, sharp teeth. Definitely bigger. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. It always felt like dog fur, so little had changed. It was still a soft brown mop. Feeling his ears, which his hair had grown past, they were slightly more pointed now, but little else was different. He supposed his eyes were still yellow, too, but he didn't want to tear one out to take a look.

It mattered little, he always kept his hair long enough so that close examination of his eyes was hard.

He smelled someone at the door. Alucard materialized inside the room. Despite himself, the werewolf flinched. Something about this vampire made him uneasy, and it wasn't just the way Alucard carried himself. Seras appeared next to him. Her appearance did little to settle the werewolf, not that she was there for that, though.

"Alright, hound, we're not going bother interrogating you, we're just going to take what we want from you," Alucard said. The werewolf shifted uneasily at this. And with those words Alucard raised his magnum and blew a hole in the werewolf's neck. Blood spurted across the room, the round had pierced his artery. Hurriedly, the werewolf pulled the bullet out of his neck so he could regenerate the wound. As expected, the wound closed up. The Midians licked up the blood that had spurted out. The round didn't go far, but Alucard's aim was dead on.

"And now," Alucard said, "Let us see what your blood can tell us."

And with the werewolf's fresh spilt vitae still upon their tongues, they dove in the werewolf's past…

**End of Chapter Three**

**Okay, okay, before you get on my case about the end there, lemme explain. A group of fans called the Birds of Hermes came up with this theory. Here, I'll just paste it for you.**

"…a Ricean metaphor in which blood carries and transmits memories (essentially fragments of the soul) that act like film negatives, but lack the original consciousness, creating a copy of the mind."

**In my fanfic here, Alucard and Seras only need to drink a mouthful of blood for this to work. So, yeah, sorry if you cry foul. Just trying to tell a story here, and for it to work the way I want it to, Alucard and Seras use**** a sorta-kinda-not-really-at-all new power. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bark at the Moon Chapter Four: Scarred Mind**

_Everything was dark, but Alucard could see. In the werewolf's eyes, he could see a thin membrane encasing him. A thin tube came from his navel to the outside, where amniotic fluid ran to supply him with life. There were other embryos there, too. Alucard realized he was in a womb. An ethereal calm permeated this most sacred place. There was shifting among the other fetuses, bunched close together. The werewolf feebly kicked out with undeveloped paws, fighting for room. Another fetus felt the blow, a bruise forming on it's delicate head. It would have whimpered if it could have, but the only reaction was a pathetic wiggle; the blow had damaged the cub's brain. The mushed synapses could not communicate the proper feeling to the unfortunate cub, resulting in more struggling. Alucard saw through the werewolf's blind eyes another vicious kick. This one stopped the disabled one's moving abruptly, and there was stillness. With some measure of sadness, Alucard realized that the werewolf who's memories he was piecing through had murdered another of it's litter, in the supposed safety of their mother. Even as an unborn fetus, his instincts had come forth._

_Seras saw movement. She too, realized she was in a womb, but not for much longer. She felt a coolness, he was feeling air for the first time. But he was stuck. He had been too eager to leave. His struggles caused cries of pain of pain somewhere above him. Seras knew he was hurting his mother, but his senses were clogged with amniotic fluid, deafening him to his mother's torment.She heard animal cries around her, and knew the moon must be full. The rest of the litter was pushing from below, adding to his mother's pain. He kicked viciously with his paws, digging into the cubs below him. Something vital was pierced by one paw, the other hit and the pushing was stopped. Flailing, he clawed out of the womb, and into open hands. The first thing she felt was the cold of the night, the second was the lungs that were still filled with liquid. The hands holding the firstborn must have realized this, and Seras felt his back being patted. He coughed fiercely, expelling what he could. He was lifted into the air. His little head shook, and his eyes opened. The first thing the firstborn saw was the full moon. It filled his eyes, the catalyst of his lycanthropy, passed on from litter to litter. The second thing she saw was another werewolf, fully transformed. His yellow eyes were filled with joy, and from the way it affectionately nuzzled the firstborn, Seras guessed it was his father. They turned to see the rest of his litter emerge. The next one to come was dead, it's delicate skull caved in. The next had a cut across it's left flank, but it was closing up slowly. The five came out intact. Another one came out dead, it's undeveloped skull bruised and tiny throat coat. The last one was the runt of the litter, too weak to push itself out. The mother passed out from the pain momentarily, the stress of giving birth too great to bear. Coming around again, she helped nurse the newborns._

_Alucard looked around. It was noon, and cubs around him were excited about their first hunting lesson. An old, wizened man approached the group. The cubs put up a playful racket at the sight of him. The man raised a hand to settle the cubs. They sat, tails wagging furiously. Alucard noticed he was the largest of the litters present. Alucard also recognized the runt of his litter, who stuck close to him._

"_Now, young cubs, it is time for you to learn one of the most important lessons of our kind,"the elder said,"the hunt."_

_Again, the giddy cubs yelped with excitement. The firstborn in particular seemed eager for blood. The runt just shivered. The old man held his hand up for silence again._

"_May the firstborns step forward, please,"the elder said. Four cubs stepped forward, including Alucard's. The elder surveyed each of them in turn, stating their names. _

"_Loki,"the elder said, turning to a lean and wiry wolf, built for running._

"_Artemis," a pensive cub, adept at stalking._

"_Argus," a large cub, built for the kill._

"_And Remus," the elder finished. _

_So it has a name, Alucard thought. Remus was undoubtedly the biggest cub at the gathering. _

"_Now firstborns, hear me well; you are to take your brothers and sisters and hunt down a deer. Your parents shall guide you for your first time. Learn from them, young ones, learn to provide your pack with meat."_

_The litters separated, to find their first meal to catch. Remus lost sight and interest of the other litters, eager for his Wolfmother to teach him the ways of the hunt. And so Alucard learned how the werewolf hunted , how deer smelled, how to find them, and how to kill them. Remus kept the runt of the litter on the column of his neck, where she could track. Her name, Alucard learned was Guinevere. She caught scent of a deer. Alucard could feel the firstborn's excitement, and he began to rush ahead of his litter, at a speed most cubs didn't posess. He barely heard Guinevere's instructions, but he followed them until he caught the dear's scent, too. He sped up, and soon the deer came into his sight. It was a fawn that got separated from it's parents. He plunged upon it without the slightest bit of hesitation. He bit into the throat, and his claws slashed the belly. His mother found him gnawing at a freshly killed deer, along with the rest of his litter. His mother sent up a call. Werewolves appeared, including his father. They watched the rest of the cubs move toward the deer. But since it was Remus's kill, his father insisted he get the first cut. Remus bit a chunk from the shoulder for him and his sister, for the rest of the cubs were unlikely to share __with the runt. The other werewolves were impressed, Remus had taken down a deer by himself, and so quickly. Alucard recognized the signs of a born killer._

_Seras smelled something new, and Remus was curious. It was late afternoon, and he followed the new scent. The rest of his pack hadn't caught the scent yet. He had slipped away from his parents, who were more comfortable with letting him roam the woods now. He was surprised they hadn't caught the scent yet, it was plain enough to him. He saw the source of the smell. It was someone hiding in a bush. He was bent over something foreign to Remus. He recognized the look of the person, walked on two feet, the pack sometimes did when they needed to communicate something that a wolf's tongue could not. Or when the moon was full. He padded up to the man-figure silently, thinking it was another werewolf. But Seras could recognize the object held in the human's hands. A rifle. Seras could feel that this memory was more distinct, more tangible then the others. Remus was even larger now, and to the hunter, a nice big target walking toward him was an oppurtunity he couldn't pass up. So the man pulled back the bolt on his rifle and fired. The round sunk into the young werewolf's mane, just above the collarbone. The noise was loud and startling, but the bullet hurt more then the noise did. His still developing body was mildly injured, but the damage was done. The shot brought a werewolf running. It was Guinevere, in winter clothes that concealed much of her features. The rest of the pack had moved deeper into the forest once they caught the human's scent, but Guinevere had seen Remus run off in the direction the scent was coming from. She was still very young, but she had enough wisdom to know that if the pack had deserted, maybe he should, too. _

_The hunter prepared to fire another shot, but Guinevere was in his way. She bent down to Remus, speaking soft words to him. Seras was touched, the cub really cared for her terrible big brother. Guinevere saw the blood staining his brown fur, she could smell it too. She saw the bullet embedded in his neck, it hadn't gone in all the way, the end was sticking out. It had splintered upon entering him, so she pulled the biggest chunks out she could. This seemed to relieve Remus, who was suddenly mad. He bolted up, and advanced on the hunter, snarling. He changed into his human form, the pain burning him into awareness. He walked up to the confused hunter and pulled the scarf around his mouth down to his neck. He appeared to be no older than eight, but he was tall. He wrenched the gun from the hunter's limp hands. _

_Remus had a heart full of murder for this man who had fired upon him. He could smell something on the man, something he smelled in the deer as they were dragged to the ground by the predator. He was too young to recognize the scent of fear. But both deer and the man smelled of it, and though the hunter had more in common with Remus than the deer, the werewolf made some unseen connection between the two, and decided that they were both prey. So, using the firearm as a club, he did what he always did to his prey._

_Alucard saw the werewolf sat around a fire. The elder wolf he recognized from the first hunt memory was on his knees. He had old leathery skin, ancient robes and shoulder length silvery white hair. A ten year old Remus sat around the fire, paying rapt attention to the elder._

"_It is time, young cubs,"the elder said in spectral tones,"for you to learn the tale of the fall of our race."_

_Alucard licked his lips. Now _this_ would interest him. _

"_As you all know, we were once a proud race once, we did what we pleased. We could do anything we could get away with, no fear of retribution. Humans would not go into the forests alone. But it was not to last."_

_The elder's voice grew solemn._

"_We, in our arrogance, believed that man would never find a way to destroy us. But it so happens, that they did. A foolish young werewolf decided to ransack a church. At that church rest a sword forged of silver, blessed by the Pope himself. The priest there was praying, and the werewolf foolishly barked at him. Turning around to see the werewolf leaping toward him, the priest seized the sword, and pointed it straight at the werewolf's heart. In his arrogance, the werewolf did not even suspect a threat. The holy blade pierced his heart, and the young one howled his death rattle. The cry brought villagers to the church, who saw the werewolf, impaled on that accursed sword."_

_The cubs shuddered and the elder continued._

"_The youth's companions had witnessed his demise, and sought to warn others of their kind. But their warnings went unheeded. Knowledge of the werewolf's defeat spread, and man grew bold. Too late we realized man had organized themselves. They burned the forests to draw us out, and then knights massacred us with silver blades and burned our bodies."_

_The elder's tone dropped even lower._

"_And where humans dared not go, darker creatures did. Monsters of the night, vampires. They fed on the blood of others, and could not stand the sunlight. The only way to kill them was a wooden stake through the heart, or to pierce their heart with silver. For reasons unknown to us, they sided with the humans, if indirectly. They too, sought to see us wiped from their sight. We retreated deep into the forests, and high upon mountain tops. Secret places, to which none could follow. We left only a few of our brethren behind, to watch for humans and deter them. Many of the rearguard was slain, others disappeared, leading trackers and vampires stumped as to their hiding places. In time, we faded into myth and legend, eventually becoming nothing but myth and legend. But we live still, quietly, in the forests and woods of old. Many the humans have chopped down for fuel and timber, and our hiding places dwindle. And many of us slain in the old hunts were not killed properly, the tools of disposal not the high quality of silver and blessing only destroying the body, and some of their consciouses still walk the land as unrestful spirits."_

_The elder's tone normalled, the great tragedy finished._

"_And that, young ones, is why we must stay secluded from the world of man, away from their destructive tendencies."_

_Alucard smiled. Ah yes, those had been fun times for him…_

_Seras smelled fresh blood beneath her. Remus had made another kill, together with his sister Guinevere, who's senses had become exceedingly sharper as she grew. She was still obviously the runt of the litter, though. Remus however, was as big and strong as Guinevere was small and frail. And his senses hadn't improved much either. But sheer physical prowess made him among his pack's best hunters. Something that made the other cubs jealous._

_The two siblings passed through a clearing where the others were tussling. Remus's human form clutched a deer body, the intestines removed by Guinevere's stunted claws. She had made her first kill, and she thought their parents should know. She had ejected herself from her perch on the nape of Remus's neck to the deer, her claws tearing a gash in the belly. _

_The cubs stopped their fighting when when the duo moved into the clearing. The sound of vegetation crackling underfoot halted, casting the clearing into silence. Remus swiveled his head to face his fellows. Argus stared straight back at him. Half his litter moved to his side,the other young ones moved back. Argus clearly had an advantage in numbers. Very few moved to support Remus, they had grown to fear him as much as Argus had grown to hate him. He'd surpassed them physically, and Argus, who's family prided themselves on being fighters, was angered to take second place to Remus. He also resented Guinevere, who was the weakest among them, yet she was always protected by her bigger brother. She had developed senses that were as sharp as Remus was strong. Coincidentally, Remus' senses were weak for a werewolf. _

_Guinevere knew more about Remus than the rest of the pack did. She was smart, and she could piece together his psyche. Perhaps it was a sixth sense, or that she spent so much time near his head tracking for him. And Seras could tell, from both the way Guinevere tugged on Remus' coat, and from the tone of the memory, it would end badly._

_Pushing his sister back a foot. He put down the fresh killed deer, he would have to wait to eat lunch. With a larynx wrenching grunt, he transformed into a wolf. Guinevere silently moved off, to find an adult werewolf. _

"_You've protected that runt for far too long, Remus," Argus said. He motioned to his friends to go stop Guinevere. He turned back to face Remus, who growled at seeing the others move to pin her. Argus underwent the transformation to wolf, and faced Remus. He had grey fur, and was smaller than Remus, and slower. And weaker._

_They charged toward each other, and connected in a flurry of kicking and biting. Argus went down to the ground first, being smaller than the other after all. Frantically Argus kicked and swiped at Remus' midsection. It went deep, and Remus released him. Argus got his bearings quickly, and reared back and lunged. Remus reared up and knocked him down. Pressing his advantage, he fell on Argus. He bit down hard on the neck, and felt the spine crack audibly. _

_Argus whimpered, and kicked with his paws. It landed some minor scratches, but Remus didn't let up. Fortunately for the weaker one, some of the teenage werewolves had heard the cries of pain and growling, and came running. They saw Remus eating Argus' neck._

_They transformed into wolfmen and forcefully removed a snarling Remus from Argus. One changed into a wolf and ran to find an adult. One saw the dead deer and the young ones holding down Guinevere. Realizing they were caught, they hastily straightened up. The elder was the first to arrive, and saw Remus being restrained by two older werewolves. And despite, that, they were having a hard time holding him, he bucked fiercely. The elder saw the blood dripping from his jaws, and Argus and the ground, recovering from a damaged spine. Remus saw only Argus, and that he was still breathing. Neither wolf was a month over eleven years old._

_The elder shook his head sadly, such violent rivalry at so young an age. _

_Remus didn't care about the consequences, only that he'd hurt that son of a bitch again and again and again…_

_The moon was up, that was the first thing Seras saw. Remus was staring expectantly at it, waiting for the last cloud to move. It did, and the glorious full moon loomed above. Change overwhelmed him, the thiirteen year-old grew fur every where, his face grew long and even more canine. His ears pointed and widened, teeth sharpened and lengthened. In a minute, Remus stood, fully transformed, physically and psychologically. All his best and worse flaws came. His psychotic urges to kill and eat, his cruelty, his sadism, it all came out. None of the pack would have made a suitable mate for him, so he stayed alone. Guinevere had found comfort with Loki, so he was hunting solo. _

_He dashed out into the woods, his senses were at least as good as the others when the moon was full, so he could do things independently. The first thing he found, unfortunatley happened to be Argus. The results were predictable._

_Argus smelled Remus before he could reach him however, and was with a group of close friends. As soon as they caught his scent and heard him crashing through the undergrowth, they spread out in front Argus. They didn't expect him to jump clear over them to get to Argus. Argus slashed with claws at Remus and rolled to the side. The other werewolves turned and rammed Remus. He grabbed one unfortunate wrewolf and used him to bludgeon the others away, breaking his weapon's arm in the process. Throwing the howling werewolf at his fellows before charging back at them. He went down under five werewolves, swamping him with weight alone. _

_All of a sudden, Remus' body began jerking around in unnatural patterns, even for a transformation. His sight slid in and out of focus, and every time it did, he saw different images. Ones that he could never have seen. Werewolves with silver piercing their hearts, their flesh burning, agony enflaming the very fiber of their beings. His brethren's bodies burning. A dark winged figure caught in the moonlight. Thoughts spiralled in and out of his consciousness, whispers, howls, snarls, screams, all grasping for control. They were completely alien to him. One powerful, savage psyche grabbed ahold of him. Urging him to kill._

**To Be Continued...**

Okay, that's Chapter 4, with a decidedly darker tone. This one will be updated pretty soon, sorry for the long wait. And if you don't like it, please, don't brake my spirit...

Also, I may be changing Remus' (the werewolf) character slightly, let me know if you notice anything significant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bark at the Moon Chapter Five: You're Going to Put That Thing WHERE!?**

_The figures of the werewolves around him distorted and twisted, shaping into scenes the young werewolf couldn't possibly have witnessed. Disembodied voices made scattered suggestions as to what he should do. _

_Fight back…_

_Get up… _

_Stay down…_

_Hurt them…_

_Seras could tell he was losing control. What's more, his werewolf form seemed to grow even more, and from the panicked reaction Remus was displaying, it was bad. He was bleeding out of every orifice in his head, including his eyes, which were rolling around in their sockets. A pulse beat in his temple, and it beat faster and faster until it shattered, causing a cerebral hemhorrage. With a sudden upswing of adrenaline brought on by the pain, he swung upwards. The startled werewolves were knocked roughly from their position. Remus was flailing about in pain, grasping for something to vent on. One unfortunate werewolf got caught in his claws, and was bitten, hard. Remus might've known it wouldn't help, but he was in no condition to think clearly. _

_The pressure of the bite was rapidly increasing, and it was causing the unfortunate victim to howl with pain. In amoment of clear thought, he ceased biting the shoulder and sunk his teeth into the neck, cutting off the flow of air and effectively silencing him. Throwing the werewolf into a nearby tree, he turned to face the other four, who had gotten up by now and were charging. He ducked and grabbed the legs of one. He lifted him up and bludgeoned the rest of his attackers down. Seras knew that without silver he couldn't kill them, so it boiled down to a battle of wills. _

_Cramming the head into ground like a jackhammer, he twisted one of the legs around, acting more out of cruelty than foresight, but it slowed the weaker one from getting up. Moving with speed belying his huge size, he viciously attacked the others to prevent them getting up. Grabbing Argus by the throat, he smashed him into a tree like he was beating a rug. After doing that a couple times, he spied a sharp, broken branch sticking out higher up. That gave him an idea._

_Crouching and then jumping up, he propelled himself to said branch and stuck the disdainful one on it, impaling him there. Howvever, in his eagerness, he forgot he just jumped fairly high up. He looked down and discovered that he was afraid of heights. Blood slickened his grip, and he felt himself begin to fall._

_Remus hit the ground with an undignified thud. Feeling around to make sure he was back on safe ground, he got up. Only to see the rest of his pack standing before him, including Guinevere. He would have cursed if he could speak._

_Remus was fleeing, that was the first, the first thing Alucard noticed. He was hyped up on adrenaline and fear. He was running fast in his werewolf form in full daylight, and the sounds of pursuit were crashing all around him. He was surrounded, his pack was in full pursuit. Underbrush obscured his pursuers from full view, and he was running on all fours. Occasionally a werewolf would leap at him, but he would bat them aside with his large forearms. The second thing he noticed was that Remus was sad. _

_Of all, the possible things tearing at the lycanthrope's ruined mind, regret was not something Alucard had come to expect from the werewolf. He had a feel for Remus' actions, and saw that he acted more out of impulse and instinct then rational thought. _

_He'd remember that for later. _

_His mind returned to the scene. A werewolf jumped out of a bush in front of him and knocked him back. Remus stumbled and lost his balance, knocking him down. Alucard recognized the scent as Loki's._

_The smaller werewolf jumped off the bigger as two more caught up. One of the older werewolves Alucard did not recognize, and Argus, the one who had incited the most aggresion in Remus. _

_The rest of the hunter team soon arrived. Among the notables there were Remus' family and Artemis. Guinevere walked over to him sadly. However, what might have been a touching moment was soon disrupted by the arrival of a new werewolf. Alucard could tell from the way the hair stood up on the back of their necks that they didn't recognize this one's scent. His intentions were unclear, and the pack regarded him with faint hostility. Their heads snapped up as they recognized many more scents. Men in brown camoflage stepped from the bushes and levelled assault rifles at them. Remus took advantage of the confusion got up. _

_However, instead of running away, he stood in front of Guinevere and Artenis protectively. The eyes of the newcomer turned toward Remus, and he raised an arm toward him. The men opened fire on the pack._

_Large rounds smacked against the pack, driving them back behind the trees. Remus stood in front of the two females until they were behind cover, leaving him in the open. _

_The camoflaged men turned the aim of their guns to him. Suddenly aware that there were things that could hurt him, Remus dove toward the nearest of the armed men, who was holding two SMGs. Alucard recognized the figure as-_

"_JAN!! LOOK OUT!!!" one of the other figures yelled. Jan looked up and opened fire on Remus, but it was too late to stop the lunge. Remus knocked him to the ground. Before he could get to work, however, the other werewolf kicked him to the ground and put him into a hold. Another man in white wielding two sawed off rifles stepped forward. _

"_Good work, Captain. We should get him to base, before Dok starts to get antsy."the white coated man said._

_Instead of replying, the werewolf the man in white had called "Captain" nodded, and the group started to fall back through the woods. The squad laid down suppressing fire to deter any attempts at rescue._

_But Remus' howls could be heard, as he was dragged away._

**End of Chapter 5.**

**Hello, my beautiful watchers!!!! All of you!! Thank you for being so patient with this chapter, I know this was a long wait. The next one will come sooner. I promise.**

**And, after careful consideration, I have decided that Remus' theme song (if he had one) should be "Superbeast", by Rob Zombie.**


End file.
